


Unfiltered

by Tokuchi



Category: One Outs - All Media Types
Genre: #Amami Taiyou, #NSFW, #Smut, #Takami Itsuki, #one outs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuchi/pseuds/Tokuchi
Summary: Amami nodded and noticed Takami's eyes were heavy with a lack of sleep, and his teeth were clenching periodically with every fit of stress that hit him. It was obvious that the brunette was taking the repetitive defeats against Tokuchi harder than anyone else on the team, and Amami knew better than anyone that Itsuki was infamous for overworking himself. Amami also knew that people like Takami often pushed themselves past the breaking point and ended up hurting themselves due to overworking. So, to keep Takami from killing himself on accident, Amami often became the outlet of his stress every once in a while.





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



> Oh, my God. So, I heavily edited this, and am probably not done, but my computer keeps crashing. So, if this seems inconsistent with flow and tone, it's because I couldn't finish editing it before my computer crashed again.

Takami was thoroughly exasperated. After the Mariners' crippling defeat against the Lycaons earlier that week, he could safely say he was at more than a loss as to what to do against the iconic underdog team. Everything he had tried against Tokuchi had utterly failed, and he was ashamed to admit he didn't have any straws to grasp at anymore.

Even his most recent and expensive plan ended in failure with Tokuchi shutting down results of the Mock Tokuchi Pitching Machine just by walking Amami, Kitaooji, and himself; leaving him more than stripped of any ego or idea of intelligence he thought he might have had. Because of these repeated failures, Tokuchi permeated his mind constantly, even as he sat alone in the Mariners meeting room, flush against the desk, and elbow deep in papers depicting various statistics and other things detailing every little thing about Toa and his team. He could even see the spiky blonde's smirk swim in his mind every time he rested his heavy hazel eyes after looking at each sheet of useless data for just a moment too long. He honestly questioned whether any of the data piled on the desk in front of him was actually accurate since the revival of Sugadaira, Kurai, and Murakawa. If they could become powerful key players for the Lycaons out of nowhere, who could say any of their other offensive players wouldn't suddenly get better and start hitting home runs left and right? 

Takami bit his bottom lip and ran a hand through his golden brown hair as a wave of frustration washed over him. What was even the point of the data if Toa just had another trick or scheme he hasn't even shown yet? Takami was about to get up and go call one of the assistants over for a fresh pair of eyes on a few of his questionable ideas when he caught Amami leaning on the door frame of the meeting room entrance way. Said man sported a black hoodie, softly worn blue jeans, and a drawstring bag full of undershirts and socks tucked under his arm. Apparently, it was laundry day. Itsuki was so tired and overwhelmed, he had forgotten his laundry at home. Looks like he was wearing dirty uniform this week.

With a knowing glint in his eye, Amami asked, "You got any progress on your little project there?" The older man gestured at the cluster of papers and data on the meeting room desk. Takami chuckled weakly and shook his head. "If there was any progress I wouldn't still be in this shit hole this late at night." 

Amami nodded and noticed Takami's eyes were heavy with a lack of sleep, and his teeth were clenching periodically with every fit of stress that hit him. It was obvious that the brunette was taking the repetitive defeats against Tokuchi harder than anyone else on the team, and Amami knew better than anyone that Itsuki was infamous for overworking himself. Amami also knew that people like Takami often pushed themselves past the breaking point and ended up hurting themselves due to overworking. So, to keep Takami from killing himself on accident, Amami often became the outlet of his stress every once in a while. Taking him out for drinks, making him take a break from work by distracting him with play boy magazines, and sometimes just letting him vent how he felt. Most of the time, all someone needed to do was talk, which was surprisingly the only thing Takami usually needed. But, he didn't look like he was in the mood to talk today; he looked like he was more in the mood to get wasted and cry about something irreverent to his life. Like how there were puppies without homes, or that he wished he had stolen more cinnamon buns from the cafeteria in college. 

With a sigh, Amami pushed himself off of the door frame and pointed a slender thumb in the direction of the darkened hallway behind him, ready to surrender his goodnight sleep in order for Takami to feel better about himself again. "Wanna just ditch this shit hole and grab a drink?" Amami felt a smirk pull at the corner of his lips when Takami perked at the offer. 

"You buyin'?" Takami propped his head on his hand to try and play off his obvious interest in Amami's offer, ignoring the papers he creased with his elbow as he did so. Amami rolled his eyes and nodded. Takami threw his fists into the air, as if he was celebrating a victory, and jumped out of the cushioned rolling chair he has been nested in. "You know me so well, Tai-chan~" 

"Don't call me that, you cheapskate." Amami turned and left the meeting room with a rejuvenated Takami trailing behind him, high on the prospects of free booze. 

"But, that's what all your dates call you isn't it?" Takami asked with a playful grin. "All those fluffy girls and buff guys that hang off of you like leeches screaming, 'Oh, Tai-chan, fuck me!!'."

"You wish you were my date. And they don't all hang off of me like leeches." Amami scoffed as they exited the negative atmosphere of the Mariners main building and walked out into the parking lot chilled with the beginning of autumn. Takami was more than delighted to let the icy air wash away some of the heavy fatigue and dread he felt towards the upcoming games against the Blue Mars. He was even more delighted to know he could bum more than a few drinks off of Amami and confide in the fact that he would listen to his endless banter and complaints without batting an eye. Of course, Takami felt the slightest twinge of guilt towards keeping Amami out later than necessary. Especially when he was equally fatigued due to his ongoing feud with Brooklyn, but brushed it away with the reassurance and fact that at least Amami was one of maybe three people from the team that would actually still talk to him, even if they didn't have too. 

As they both practically fell into Amami's Ford from soreness and exhaustion, Takami finally mustered up the courage to do the one thing he knew Amami didn't want him to do. "So, why can't you and Brooklyn make up already?" There was a long pause between the two, then, without a word, Amami started the engine with a little more force than necessary and threw his Ford into gear with a jerk of his arm. Shit. "S-sorry didn't mean to bring up something like that--" Itsuki yipped as Amami tore out of the Mariner's private parking lot and into the empty streets of Chiba. Takami was pressed against the seat and his fingers dug into the tan cushion under him. Amami hadn't always been a speed junkie and he didn't really appreciate his sudden change of heart. Good thing he put his seat belt on before he left. As they cruised along the inky streets of Chiba, Amami finally lets out a sigh he seemed to have been holding in. 

"Takami," he started, shifting gears and turning down the radio as it erupted to life upon picking up a new station. "I don't want to insult your intelligence by saying this, but you tend to lack in the social awareness department." Takami blinked and tilted his head slowly. He felt as if that was an insult that should have offended him more than it did, but he was fairly aware of his faults due to the fact that the baseball world required excessive amounts of social etiquette and a bizarre amount of friend making, which was something he struggled with at times. 

Amami took a long pause and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel before continuing. "What I'm saying is that you think everyone on our team should just magically get along with one another and work together towards the common goal of the championship, am I right?" Takami nodded slowly. "Well, things don't work like that. You don't factor in the pay difference between strings, egos that have been inflated out of proportion, or that some people just naturally don't get along or mesh well with others." 

Takami looked at Amami with frustration etched onto his face. "That doesn't justify anything,” Itsuki took a breath.” Our job is to just play baseball and bring satisfaction to the fans. It doesn't have to be complicated and it's not that hard to set aside differences and work together to reach a common goal. That's what adults do-hell even children can do that much. In fact, the entirety of you have been acting like children, letting Tokuchi lead you on and being swayed by what he says and does when he talks to the media," 

Amami's grip on the steering wheel tightened but Takami didn't falter. "I understand that it's difficult for you guys to find comfort within our team when your brand new but, you just need to talk out your problems. Remember back in high school when you fought with--" Takami was cut short, nearly choking on his seat belt as Amami brought the car to an abrupt stop at a four-way street that bled into the Bar District. With a clank of the keys, the engine was off and Takami knew he had pissed off Amami. 

Takami felt anxiety flourish in his chest as Amami turned to him and braced his left hand on the headrest behind him while leaving the other resting on the steering wheel. "I don't think you understand, Itsuki," Amami leaned in closer. "This isn't high school. Things are more complicated and we aren't just *playing baseball* together. You're smart, so I don't understand why you don't see the big picture, how things really are in the adult world, and think that if we all just work harder we will magically start getting along like best friends.” Amami’s hands were clenched, but his tone and breath was calm. 

“You're stupid, just like Brooklyn. Thinking that if you just be louder than everyone else, while shoving your personal opinion down their throats, then they'll just magically listen to what you say. Pushing around others and overreacting every time you don't get your way. It's childish and I don't even know why you consider him a friend." A tense atmosphere rested on their shoulders as they looked at each other. Takami had no way to put his feelings into words. There were too many things going through his mind that he didn't need to say. He had never faced such a direct heat from Amami before, and due to the sincere amount of respect and trust he had for him, he kind of felt as if he was in the wrong. "Ah--sorry." Was the only thing Takami could muster. He knew the last part of Amami's spiel wasn't directed at him, but he still felt the burn of the words in his heart. 

Amami's face softened and he cupped the left side of Takami's face leaning in closer. "Itsuki, it's not you." Takami opened his mouth to question what the raven haired had just muttered, but Amami's lips pressed against his, halting any words in a warm kiss. Takami froze in shock for a moment as he felt Amami's lips move against his, his cheeks heating as Amami’s tongue pushed past his lips and invaded his mouth with a wet warmth that faintly tasted of chewing tobacco and alcohol. Takami wanted to pull away but his seat belt was still locked from the sudden stop Amami had made, but that didn't stop him from pushing at Amami's chest when he felt a hot hand on his thigh, squeezing and massaging at him. Despite Takami’s minute protest, Amami didn't falter and deepened the kiss, roaming Takami’s mouth with a skilled tongue. The raven man elicited a short breathy moan of surprise from Takami as his hand ventured further up his thigh. Takami had always known Amami to be a skilled playboy, but he never thought Amami would be this good. He had to admit, he didn't hate this. 

A jolt of pleasure shot through Takami when he felt Amami's hand rub over the front of his jeans only reassured this notion. With a quick, shaky breath, Takami grabbed Amami's hand to stop him from pushing him any further and mouthed his name against his lips in a voiceless plead. Amami paused and pulled away, hand still resting on Takami’s crotch.

“What?” Amami asked nonchalantly. “We’ve done this before, what’s the problem?” 

"Well, we are in the middle of a public road in a truck," Takami chuckled weakly. "Kind of risky to have sex here, don't you think?" 

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Amami cooed, kneading at Takami’s now half hard erection. "It's the middle of the night, and it's also dark outside." Takami felt his face get hotter and he bit his bottom lip, arching against his seat. He let out a low whine when Amami ran his fingers between his thighs and squeezed his balls. Takami couldn't get out the correct words to protest, and it certainly didn’t help when Amami began sucking at his exposed neck. Teeth grazed his skin, accompanied by a warm tongue that shot blooms of pleasure through Takami. He was still confined by his seatbelt and swallowed hard when Amami finally released his chin to roam his now free hand under Takami’s shirt to play with his nipples. Takami was starting to breathe heavily and straightened against the seat when Amami’s hand moved from his jeaned hard on to unbutton his jeans, before sliding his hand into Takami’s underwear. “So, do you wanna do it here, or drive all the way to my house?” Amami asked in a low drawl. Takami looked at Amami bashfully, not saying anything. “If we do it in the car, you're gonna have to ride my dick.” Amami laughed. Takami honestly wouldn’t have minded dying right there, but he couldn’t ignore the hand on his cock and the uncontrollable need for a good fuck. He was also keenly aware of the bulge in Amami’s jeans. With a low smile, Takami undid his seatbelt and closed the little bit of space between them, crashing his lips into Amami’s. That was the only response Amami needed, he knew he had convinced the younger man. Takami invaded Amami’s mouth with his tongue, not caring to taste so much as he cared to feel. Amami responded well, pressing his tongue against Takami’s and biting and nipping at his bottom lip. While Takami was distracted by the kiss, Amami took the opportunity to stroke and squeeze the brunettes erection, softly kneading at his nerves. He felt Takami’s cock throb between his fingers and felt the hum of a breathless moan on his lips. Takami tried to close the space between them even more, humping the tight tunnel Amami’s hand made while he lapped at Amami's parted lips. Amami was about to pull him over the hand rest separating them, but Takami beat him to it. He slid out of his pants and underwear before easily scaling the console and lowering himself into Amami’s lap. Takami could hear Amami hiss as he grinded his ass against Amami’s erection. 

Takami continued to grind against him, using their lack of space to stimulate his dick against Amami’s abdomen. The brunette began to pant and leaned into Amami’s ear the same time he popped the button on Amami’s pants. “Now, Tai-chan,” Takami drawled as he took Amami’s cock into his hand and stroked it slowly. “Who’s the one really getting fucked here?” There it was, power bottom Takami. Amami didn’t mind though, and smirked, grabbing a fistful of Takami’s hair and pulling his head to the side, earning a rough groan from the cleanup hitter. This action threw Takami off balance and his ass pressed into Amami’s throbbing cock, trapping it between Takami’s skilled hand and his ass. Amami let out a breathy moan as he took Takami’s left earlobe into his mouth. He worked his tongue around and in between the piercing that decorated Takami’s ear.

As he sucked and bit at the piercings, he grabbed Takami by the ass and pulled him flush against him. He could hear Takami’s high moan as his dick felt the friction of their bodies. This wasn’t Amami’s goal though. He let go of Takami’s ass and shoved two of his fingers against Takami’s pursed lips. Itsuki didn’t hesitate and took Amami’s fingers into his warm, wet mouth. Takami hummed around his fingers and shivered when Amami used his teeth to pull at Takami’s piercing. Soon, he was writhing in Amami’s lap, letting a short moan slip between his lips as Amami pulled his hair hard again and bit down hard on his ear lobe. Itsuki reeled, grinding his teeth into Amami’s fingers as Amami’s own teeth dug into the soft flesh of his ear. Takami sucked at Amami’s fingers, wrapping his tongue around and in between them while he worked at Amami’s neglected erection with his free hand until Amami pulled his fingers from in between his soft lips. He moved away from Takami’s ear and snagged his bottom lip between his teeth. Takami let out a low moan as Amami snaked his wet fingers around Takami’s lean back and teased his entrance.

Takami pushed his ass against Amami’s fingers and whined letting go of Amami’s cock to rake his fingers along Amami’s shoulders. Amami chuckles. “You really want me to finger fuck you, don’t you?” Amami cooed against Itsuki’s swollen lips and pushes his index finger halfway into Takami’s entrance. Takami rolled his hips, grinding against Amami’s finger letting out a small sound. “Yeah, why do you think I’m acting like this?” Takami let out a breath against Amami’s lips, as Amami kissed him deeply. After he was satified with lapping at Takami's hot lips, he ventured to Takami’s neck and sucked a dark hickey into the already marked flesh. He could feel Takami’s pulse on his lips as he sunk his teeth into the brunette's skin lighty. The quickening of the cleanup hitters pulse and his low moan made Amami’s dick twitch. He continued to bite and pull at Takami’s hair as he pushed his fingers into his hole, curling them to meet his prostate, which Amami was all too familiar with. Itsuki’s back arches and his lips part in a loud moan. Amami feels the brunette's thighs shake with the surge of pleasure and Amami continues to prod and stretch him. Takami wraps his arms around Amami’s neck upon the release of his hair, and buries his head in Amami’s shoulder, muffling his groans of pleasure.

Amami was only more aroused by how Itsuki’s ass seemed to come to meet the thrusts of his fingers and finally reached his limit. He pulled his fingers out of Itsuki’s ass, eliciting a whine of protest from the clean-up hitter until he felt Amami’s length prodding his entrance. Itsuki knew what to do next and sat back and slowly let Amami’s cock slide into his ass. Takami knew he was tight, and so did Amami, who had to hold Itsuki’s hips still so he wouldn’t cum just from the heat and tightness. No need to embarrass himself early. Takami’s thighs were shaky and he braced his hands on Amami’s shoulders, rolling his hips against Amami’s hold. Amami gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Takami’s hips, earning a hot, short breath. After Takami had relaxed, he slowly began to move up and down in Amami’s lap. The drag of Amami’s cock was enough to make Takami’s dick leak pre-cum, and it didn’t help when Amami’s large, warm hand wrapped around the brunettes length, stroking it slowly but with a firm grip. Takami let out shaky moans, riding Amami’s hot dick slowly, making sure he could feel it as much as possible. As he rode Amami, he could feel his dick slide between Amami’s firm grip and quickened his pace. Soon, he was slamming down on Amami’s cock, shaking with every thrust that rubbed his insides raw. 

As he continued to slam onto Amami’s cock, Amami worked at his wet dick. Fingers hot and quick across his length, he couldn’t help but cry out as Amami worked down to his balls, massaging them with a rough touch. Then, just as Takami was about to cum, Amami wrapped his free hand around his waist and lifted him up before slamming him down on his throbbing cock. Takami’s fingers raked at Amami’s still clothed chest as he came, mouth wide in pleasure and his face flushed red, twisted in pleasure. Amami groaned at the sight and pulled Takami flush against him and finished with three deep thrusts before coming himself. Spending all his seed in Takami’s tightness. Amami felt the thighs framing him relax and he let Takami draw closer and bury his face in the nook of the raven haired man’s neck. He smiled as he felt the cleanup hitters arms snake around his torso and stay there, tight in their grip. Takami had always been an extreme cuddle after sex, but Amami wanted to get them home and cleaned up. 

 

With little to no hesitation and extreme gentleness, he grabbed Takami’s hips and lifted him off of his satisfied member. The wet friction was enough to get him in the mood for another round, but the groan of discomfort he heard in his ear, and the tensing of Takami’s shoulders, was enough to dissuade him from enticing the brunette into another round in the tight space of the truck. Amami pushed Takami off of him and brushed the cleanup hitters ruffled hair from his face. “Let's get you cleaned up, okay?” Amami was soft with his words and actions, keenly aware Takami could be worse than Tokuchi, when it came to attitude, after sex. Especially, sex that hard. Takami would be feeling that for days and they both knew that. Takami eyed him tiredly for a moment, but then nodded and picked up his underwear off of the floor. Amami watched Takami take great pains to slide his boxers back on and settle in the passenger's seat once more. Amami was about to say something but saw that Itsuki was already at the threshold of sleep, so he let him be, started the engine of the truck, and drove them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, you made it to the end. I'd feel more obligated to give you a Kudo since you sat through all that hot mess. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this trash and have good life. And don't forget that comment!


End file.
